


hands on me

by ongnielsbub (kingtatae)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, baby boy kink??? um, daniel cries whoop dee doo this is just me projecting, dont talk to me i want to DIE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatae/pseuds/ongnielsbub
Summary: Daniel likes Seongwoo’s new pants a little too much.(Seongwoo notices.)





	hands on me

Seongwoo needs to stop bending over like that, because Daniel is going _insane._ They’re nearing the really gritty part of comeback preparations now, where everyone’s generally running on rare power naps and caffeine, and pressure has skyrocketed.

The dorm is just one giant cesspool of frustration and tension, a lot of which translates into _sexual_ tension, and with no specific outlet, Daniel is feeling cornered. Seriously, he actually jacked off to the thought of _Jaehwan’s_ ass, which is concerning because, well, first of all, _gross—_ but then again, just the day before, Daniel had been thinking about Sungwoon, and then a little of Minhyun—

And. Well. The point is, Daniel is just very stressed, very horny, and very upset. Unfortunately, Seongwoo is not helping anything at _all,_ because he just discovered online shopping. No correlation, you say? Not true. There is a very real, and very _present_ correlation that is currently the root of all of Daniel’s problems.

So. Online shopping. That alone would be a bad habit to pick up for most people, and Seongwoo does tend to overspend—but the thing is, shopping online is always iffy because the sizing is _never right._ Which brings us to the problem here, today, right now.

_Seongwoo’s pants_. His new leather pants are definitely a size too small. To be frank, they’re nothing short of skintight, and Seongwoo is loving it. Wanna One is busy now, of course, but for the most part, also out of the public eye. A lot of time is spent in the dorm and at the company building preparing for the comeback, and Seongwoo is having the time of his life strutting around in those pants, like he doesn’t have a clue what it does to everyone around him.

Daniel is dying. Seriously. Who on earth gave Seongwoo _the right_ to wear pants like that? And Seongwoo’s new interest in working out is so goddamned apparent in those pants where his thin waist, round ass and lean thighs are the glorious focus of the masterpiece that is Ong Seongwoo.

Daniel isn’t blind. He knows that Seongwoo is beyond gorgeous, with slender legs that go on for miles, pale skin and perfect features, and, best of all, his fucking bubblebutt. That’s right. _Bubblebutt._ Seongwoo’s gotten into working out, and it all shows in his ass and thighs.

… Which is the problem that is completely _screwing Daniel over._ Seongwoo’s spent the last week or so flaunting his new purchases, and he’s been so active everywhere, all Daniel can see is Seongwoo’s ass in those jeans and leather pants, and the way his thighs fill everything out so nicely. Daniel is trying his damnedest to ignore Seongwoo, because honestly, over the course of the past few days, he’s popped enough boners to last him a lifetime of humiliation.

All of that had culminated, and Daniel finds himself avoiding all of his problems (Seongwoo) by holing himself away in the dance studio when he knows everyone’ll be either catching some much-needed rest at the dorm, or out with friends.

But of course, Seongwoo’s all set to ruin all of Daniel’s carefully constructed sanctuary, because he shows up at the dance studio at around seven p.m., expectant and chipper. And he’s wearing those sinful fucking pants, and Daniel is crying on the inside. His thighs look so gorgeous, wrapped in the shiny, taut material, and Daniel almost checks to make sure he isn’t drooling.

“Hey, Niel-ah!” Seongwoo chirps, like he’s not the demon causing Daniel _all his suffering._ Fuck, he looks gorgeous. He’s makeup free today, in those pants (of course), and in a big loose baby blue sweater that reads _Jolie_ across in bubbly text, and he looks so soft and pretty Daniel wants to fall to his knees and weep. “Are you ready to head back to the dorm? Jisung hyung’s gonna make some food. He says if you don’t want it, it’s fine—he’ll leave it in the fridge. But I figured since you’ve been here for pretty much the whole day, you need something in you.”

_‘Yeah, your dick,’_ Daniel thinks to himself, and then pinches himself hard on the arm. ‘ _Shut up, inner Daniel, stop being a sleazy fuck.’_

Daniel tries for a smile instead. “It’s okay, hyung. You can head back if you want—I just wanna nail this part before I go home.”

Frowning, Seongwoo drops his bag by the door. “Niel-ah, you’ve already practiced for the whole day. You’re as close to perfecting the dance as it gets.”

“Exactly,” Daniel sighs. “Close, but not quite there.”

“Perfectionist,” Seongwoo teases, and then reaches over for his bag, rummaging around for something. A few seconds later, he pulls out a can of coffee, the really sweet kind that Seongwoo hates but Daniel loves, and hands it to him. “I’m cheering for you, Niel-ah!” Seongwoo beams, and makes quiet cheering noises, and Daniel almost feels himself melt in a puddle right there in front of Seongwoo.

“Marry me,” Daniel says, too loud, too awkward and clunky for it to be passed off as a joke. Seongwoo blinks up at him, surprised, before he begins to giggle, voice low and dopey and perfect. Fuck, Daniel is so beyond whipped.

“That wasn’t very romantic, Niel,” Seongwoo grins, and hands Daniel the coffee. “Four out of ten, and I’m being generous. Better luck next time.”

_Next time?_ Daniel’s brain is about to implode. “You have high standards,” he says instead, and Seongwoo’s grin goes lopsided, easy-going and amused.

“Can you blame me?”

No, no he can’t.

“How long do you think you’ll need?” Seongwoo asks, and leans against the mirror wall. If Minhyun were here, he’d have Seongwoo’s head for smearing the glass, but Daniel doesn’t mention it.

“Dunno,” Daniel shrugs. “Until I can get it right, I guess.”

Seongwoo pouts. “You’re so boring, Niel. Doesn’t this stress you out?”

Um. Why is Seongwoo walking closer? Why is Seongwoo _running his hands across Daniel’s chest?_

“Uh.” Daniel attempts, and the words gets stuck in his throat, and all that comes out is a strangled, choked up sound. “ _Uh_.”

Seongwoo’s grinning, now, catlike and haughty. “I’ve seen you staring at me, Niel-ah,” he purrs, voice so deep Daniel can practically swim in it.

“W-What do you mean?” He asks, shakily. Fuck, if Seongwoo’s found out, if Seongwoo _knows,_ he’s going to be so disgusted, and he’s going to _hate_ Daniel—

“You’ve been staring at my ass, Kang Daniel,” Seongwoo murmurs, and noses up along the side of Daniel’s neck, where his pulse is fluttering, hummingbird fast, in the hollow of his throat. Goosebumps rise in wake of Seongwoo’s gentle nuzzling, and Daniel feels like a statue. “Don’t think that I didn’t notice, what with you practically boring holes through the pants.”

Panic grips Daniel, an iron claw around his pounding heart, squeezing so hard it’s getting hard to breathe. Fuck, he’s been exposed. He’s so embarrassed he wants to sink into the floor and _die,_ but Seongwoo’s hands are fisted in his shirt. He’s not going anywhere.

“Y-You’re being ridiculous, Ong,” he says, and his voice betrays him, wobbly and uncertain.

Frankly, Daniel is terrified. It’s not like he’s completely _green;_ he’s had his fair share of dates and girlfriends. But that’s just _it._ Girlfriends. Daniel’s never so much as looked at a guy in that way, let alone someone in the fucking _group_ he’s in. Daniel is inexperienced, and this situation is petrifying. And Seongwoo is a man, and that, to Daniel, is as unchartered of a territory as any, and he has absolutely no clue what he’s supposed to do.

“I’m not being ridiculous,” Seongwoo pulls back, and his expression is unreadable. Daniel’s heart is slamming behind his ribs. Nausea passes through him like a wave, coming with the terror of being exposed. “You’re attracted to me, Kang Daniel, don’t fucking lie.”

To his horror, Daniel feels the telltale prickling heat behind his eyes, tears building as a result of a looming panic attack. Fuck, he’s ruined _everything_. Seongwoo’s going to be disgusted, he’s going to lose one of his best friends, and Seongwoo is going to expose Daniel for being a gross pervert and his career is going to end—Daniel can’t swallow around the lump in his throat, he can’t breathe, he can’t _breathe_.

It’s then that Seongwoo seems to see how panicked Daniel is, and the hard, steely glint in his eye is instantly gone, replaced by concern. “Oh, Niel-ah, no,” he murmurs, and the sheer _softness_ of the words has Daniel breaking. The tears that have been building pool and spill, and Daniel lets out a distressed cry.

“I’m sorry,” he chokes out, and Seongwoo’s hands are coming up to cup his face. “I’m disgusting, you hate me, I’m sorry—”

“Niel-ah, don’t cry,” Seongwoo whispers. “No, Niel-ah, please, I was only teasing you. You’re not disgusting. You’re the furthest thing from disgusting, Niel-ah, it’s _okay_. I’m sorry, I took it too far.”

Daniel’s so humiliated he wants the floor to open up and swallow him whole. “No, you’re right,” he says, and he sniffles, reaching up to wipe at his tears. Stupid, stupid, stupid. “I was looking at you like that. I’m disgusting. I’m sorry, Seongwoo, I didn’t mean to ruin everything.”

All of a sudden, Seongwoo’s grabbing Daniel’s collar, yanking him so close that their noses are brushing. They’re sharing the same air, and Seongwoo’s eyes are so, so close, and so, so pretty. Daniel’s makes a helpless sort of noise and paws ineffectively at Seongwoo’s wrists, trying to escape, so he can hide and just _get away._

“You’re not disgusting, Niel-ah,” Seongwoo insists, and for some reason, he sounds furious. “Don’t _ever_ say that.”

“B-But,” Daniel squeezes his eyes shut, unable to bear the judgement that’ll inevitably be there if he keeps looking. “I think of _boys_ like that, too. In the way that I’m only supposed to think about girls. And I was looking at you like that, and I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault—”

But then Daniel can’t talk anymore, because Seongwoo is _kissing_ him.

His brain short-circuits. The situation just doesn’t compute, because Seongwoo is supposed to be disgusted, supposed to _hate him—_ he’s not supposed to have his mouth pressed right against Daniel’s.

Seongwoo’s lips are chapped, probably from how much he chews on them. His mouth is so hot, and it _burns_ from where he’s pressed against Daniel. His hands are still fisted in Daniel’s shirt, and Daniel is so confused. He doesn’t react fast enough before Seongwoo’s is drawing away, eyes half-lidded and lethargic, mouth pink and glistening.

“That’s the part where you’re supposed to kiss back,” Seongwoo says quietly, and smiles, soft and sweet. He bumps his nose gently against Daniel’s. “Dummy. You’re not disgusting. If you’re disgusting, then so am I, because I’m like that too.”

“Y-You’re not disgusting,” Daniel yelps, hurrying to assure his hyung, because how could Seongwoo ever be disgusting? Seongwoo’s eyes turn into crescents with the force of his smile.

“Then neither are you, stupid.” Seongwoo says, and presses a kiss to the tip of Daniel’s nose. “You,” he punctuates this with a kiss to his cheek, “are,” a kiss to his chin, “ _not_ ,” his forehead, “disgusting.” And he finishes it with a peck to Daniel’s lips. Daniel’s left reeling—what on earth is happening?

“I’m,” Daniel sounds stupidly choked up, he knows; but what can he do?

“You’re just stressed,” Seongwoo says, voice all soft and soothing and honey smooth. “C’mon, sweetie, I’ll help you relax.”

He loops his arms around Daniel’s neck, fingers tangling into his hair, and Seongwoo draws Daniel close, until their lips are touching, but they aren’t implicitly kissing. “Is this okay?” He murmurs, breath fanning hot against Daniel’s mouth. “Can I kiss you?”

Daniel lets out a shuddering breath, and he feels weak all over. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s. It’s okay. It’s good.”

Then Seongwoo’s kissing him again, for real. This time, Daniel isn’t stupid enough to let Seongwoo draw back, and he responds as best as he can.

The kiss is slow, lazy without any finesse, and it’s perfect. Seongwoo’s mouth is wet and hot, and he tastes sugary sweet, like strawberry gum and something that’s distinctly unique to him _._ Daniel’s trying his best to take everything in. The feel of Seongwoo pressed up against him, slim and warm with his fingers tangled in soft hair at the nape his neck. Seongwoo’s lips, Seongwoo’s hands. His smell, his warmth, Seongwoo, Seongwoo, _Seongwoo._

Seongwoo’s tongue swipes briefly at the Daniel’s bottom lip, and Daniel’s knees go weak at the sensation. He finds his fingers curling into the hem of Seongwoo’s sweatshirt, and he’s shaking. Seongwoo licks into his mouth, and Daniel gets lost in the heady sensation. He never wants this to end.

“Fuck,” Seongwoo grunts, and Daniel’s eyes open to find the elder looking entirely wrecked, flushed all over with kiss-swollen lips and rumpled hair. “Fuck, you’re so hot, _fuck_.” Seongwoo leans in close, and presses hot, open-mouthed kisses along the line of Daniel’s jaw, leading up to his ear, where he bites playfully at the lobe. “Daniel,” Seongwoo gasps, and his eyes are glassy, unfocused. “Please, can I suck you off? Fuck, please.”

Daniel’s blinks, startled. “O-Oh,” he mumbles, and Seongwoo seems to try and calm himself.

“I’m sorry, sorry… if I’m moving too fast, just push me away—it’s just, _fuck_ , I’ve wanted this for so long, and you’re _here_ and you’re so hot—how are you so _hot_ ,” Seongwoo lets out a quiet, gasping breath against the crook of Daniel’s neck, like he can’t help himself, like he’s losing his mind because of _Daniel_.

“Y-Yeah, sure hyung, go ahead,” Daniel assures him hurriedly, and Seongwoo beams. It’s strangely out of place, all boxy and excited and effortlessly endearing, and Daniel remembers that this is his best friend, and it’s so unreal.

Seongwoo dropping to his knees is something Daniel has only ever dreamed about, and shit, if this isn’t the hottest thing that’s ever happened to him, Seongwoo on his knees beneath him. Seongwoo smiles, and noses along the line of Daniel’s thigh, all the way up to where his cock is swelling rapidly in his boxers. Seongwoo is so fucking pretty, with his messy hair and flushed cheeks, hands curled around the jut of Daniel’s hip, where he pulls his sweatpants down in one breath.

And then Seongwoo’s right _there,_ mouthing wet heat around Daniel’s dick, over his boxers, and it’s wet and dirty and in no time at all Daniel’s gasping, arching into nothing, because Seongwoo leans back, settling down on his haunches.

“Why’d you stop?” Daniel gasps, heart hammering in his chest. Seongwoo just giggles, and palms him through the shorts.

“I’m building the scene, Niel-ah; setting the mood,” he chides playfully, gently patting Daniel’s ass. “You can’t expect to come while still in _clothes_ , do you?”

Daniel flushes. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know how this works—”

Seongwoo just laughs, and gently pushes his thumbs into the divots of Daniel’s hips. “Hush, Niel-ah, don’t apologize. It’s fine not knowing what to expect. Don’t be sorry—that’s what I’m here for! I won’t rush into anything you aren’t ready for, okay?” He presses his lips against the underside of Daniel’s cock through the cotton, and it’s a move that’s strangely tender, given its context.

He smiles, but this time it’s different. It’s flirty, lips curled and confident, eyes dark under a fringe of long lashes. Seongwoo is stunning, and Daniel is so taken with him. And then he’s tugging Daniel’s boxers down his hips, his thighs, watching him step out of them. It’s vulnerable, standing in front of observant eyes without any pants, and honestly, the entire situation feels pretty _unsexy,_ but then Seongwoo’s there, breath fanning heat against sensitive skin. Daniel lets out a quiet hiss from between clenched teeth.

“Fuck,” he grits out, and Seongwoo just grins, and wraps his fingers around the base of his cock. His fingers are long, pretty. Slender with smooth knuckles. Daniel briefly imagines what those fingers would feel like inside of him, all nice and deep, and he shivers.

There’s no teasing now, because Seongwoo _goes_ for it, engulfing the head of Daniel’s cock in one fell swoop, and the feeling is indescribable. He’s fast, bobbing his head, fingers curled around the area his mouth can’t reach. It’s messy, all spit and precum, smeared along Daniel’s length and Seongwoo’s pretty pink lips.

Seongwoo’s hair is getting long. It falls into his eyes, and it’s strange, because from this angle he looks demure, glancing up from beneath a curtain of hair. Classy even with Daniel’s dick halfway down his throat. The room is quiet, save for the sound of Daniel’s shaky breathing, the slick noises that Seongwoo makes as he bobs; muted groans muffled into the back of Daniel’s hand.

Seongwoo gives head much like the way he does everything else. Messy and enthusiastic, it’s not like he’s the most skilled, but in no time at all, he has Daniel gasping, tugging at his hair.

“Your dick is so nice,” Seongwoo says, when he pulls off to breathe. His voice is raspy now, borderline hoarse, and Daniel’s heart skips a beat in his chest. _He_ did that. Seongwoo sounds like that because of _him._ Eyes glittering, Seongwoo presses a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the head of Daniel’s cock. “Mm, _fuck_ ,” Seongwoo’s eyes slide shut, and he lets out a deep, rumbling groan. “You taste so fucking good, Niel, you have no idea,” and Daniel practically jolts _,_ and a blurt of precum swells and rolls down the length of his dick.

Daniel has to hold back a groan.

“You like that, baby?” Seongwoo asks, looking incredibly pleased with himself. “You like watching me suck your thick fucking cock?”

The moan that leaves Daniel’s lips is wanton and almost whiny, and his grip tightens in Seongwoo’s hair. “Fuck,” he hisses. “You’re so gorgeous, Seongwoo, please,” and he doesn’t even know what he’s begging for—all he knows is that he wants more, _more._

“Beg for it, baby boy,” Seongwoo purrs, and Daniel wants to fucking sob. The nickname ‘baby boy’ should embarrass him, should feel degrading and like he’s being infantilized, but Daniel is so fucking turned on that it aches. Hell yeah, he wants to be Seongwoo’s baby boy. He wants to be coddled, petted, made to cum so hard that his toes curl and his vision goes white.

“Stop teasing, hyung,” he whines, pouting down at the elder. “I wanna cum.”

Seongwoo grins, pumps Daniel’s cock hard, once, twice, milks a thick bead of precum on the upstroke. “Well, if you wanna cum, then you better work for it. Yeah? Be a good boy for hyung.”

_Good boy._ Daniel whimpers, dick kicking in Seongwoo’s hand, and there’s that smug, shit-eating grin across Seongwoo’s face. He noticed. But Daniel’s too far gone to care. He doesn’t care if Seongwoo knows. He wants to be his hyung’s good boy, he wants to be so good, wants to be praised, to be taken care of.

“Are you gonna be good for hyung and beg?” Seongwoo drawls, looking so calm that Daniel would almost think that this hasn’t affected him at all, save for the obvious bulge in his pants, cock straining against the confines of those stupid leather pants. It must hurt, honestly, from the looks of how damn tight those pants are, but Seongwoo doesn’t seem to pay it any mind, instead leaning close to lick at the head of Daniel’s length like a goddamn lollipop.

“P-Please hyung,” Daniel whispers, the sound catching in his throat. He’s never done anything like this, and he never imagined his first time being like this—but he wouldn’t have it any other way. “I’ll be a good boy, hyung. Please let me cum, _please_.”

“How bad do you want it?” Seongwoo is self-assured, cocky. Daniel, on the other hand, feels totally out of his element, but it’s strangely addictive. To be quite honest, Daniel likes the feeling of being dominated. Although he’s a lot brawnier than his hyung, this particular dynamic feels like it fits them perfectly.

 While Daniel’s taking his time to catch his breath, Seongwoo licks a fat stripe along the underside of his cock, and Daniel feels his knees wobble.

“So bad,” he gasps. “Please, hyung, it hurts, I wanna cum, pretty pretty please, I’ll be so good, such a good boy,” and he’s babbling at this point, high off sheer feeling, and Seongwoo smirks.

“Anything you want, baby boy,” he hums, and takes Daniel in all the way, so fast that Daniel can feel the tight squeeze of Seongwoo’s throat as he swallows.

The yelp that leaves Daniel’s lips can’t be helped.

His entire body curls around the center of sensation, around the heat, the warmth, the wet, around Seongwoo. It’s so fucking perfect, and Daniel’s seriously beginning to doubt the existence of Seongwoo’s gag reflex. Daniel wants to be able to say that everything was crystal clear, that he could recount every swipe of Seongwoo’s tongue, every noise, every warm press of lips, but he can’t.

It’s a blur of pleasure, white-hot heat settling in the pit of his stomach, making his hips jump. Seongwoo takes it all in stride, blinking prettily up at Daniel, lips stretched tight around his cock.

“Fuck,” Daniel hisses, and tightens his grip in Seongwoo’s hair. That draws a startled moan from Seongwoo, and he’s pulling away, much to Daniel’s distress, which takes shape in a needy whine.

“Shit,” Seongwoo gasps, and lets his eyes fall shut, dropping his forehead against Daniel’s inner thigh, breath fanning against delicate flesh in unsteady pants. “Fuck, do that again.”

“This?” Daniel tugs, a little rougher than before. Seongwoo lets out a high, broken moan. It comes out of him funny, a desperate, animal noise. If it were in any other context, Daniel would be laughing. But now, it just makes everything _burn._

Seongwoo smiles into the skin of Daniel’s thigh, and then leans forward to suck on his balls, hand working at his length. Expletives leave his mouth in an explosive surge, and Daniel gasps at the suction, wet and perfect. “Hyung,” he whimpers, “hyung, I’m so close, please.”

“That’s good, baby boy,” Seongwoo says, voice silken despite its rough edge. “But I want you to cum in my mouth, baby, okay? Can you do that for hyung?”

“Yes, yes,” Daniel sobs. “Hyung, I want to cum.”

Seongwoo smiles, eyes glittering with something fierce. “No one’s stopping you, baby,” he murmurs, and slides down in one smooth swallow.

Daniel cums like he’s burning, slow fire alight beneath his skin, and he shakes apart at the very seams. With a shaky groan, he cums down Seongwoo’s throat in hot, wet stripes.

He comes back to himself in stages; flashes of sensation. Seongwoo’s staring up at him with big round eyes and swollen, sticky lips. He’s flushed and sweat is beading at his hairline—and he has never looked more beautiful.

“Wow,” Seongwoo says, and quirks a smile, looking ineffably pleased with himself. “I know what you like now, Niel-ah, _baby_ ,” he’s teasing, eyes bright.

“S-Shut up,” Daniel goes red. “Ah, but, hyung,” he glances down, “d-don’t you need help with that—”

It’s Seongwoo’s turn to look bashful, now, and he shifts on his knees, fingers fluttering around helplessly, like he doesn’t quite know what to do with his hands. “Oh, uh, no need,” he mumbles. “I, uh… you don’t need to.”

Realization dawns on Daniel, and his eyes go wide. “You _came_?” He whispers, and Seongwoo goes very pink in the face.

“I couldn’t help it,” he says defensively.

Daniel can’t stop his smile, and it’s so wide it makes his cheeks ache a little. “I’m just irresistible, aren’t I?”

Seongwoo scoffs and flicks Daniel’s cheek. He doesn’t deny it.

Glancing around himself, Seongwoo blinks owlishly, and drags the back of his hand across his lips. “Should we clean up?” He asks, suddenly looking rather self-conscious. “I mean, I’d love to continue but…” He gestures down at his pants. “I’m feeling pretty gross.” He’s pink-cheeked and adorable, and Daniel wants to kiss him silly. He manages to restrain himself.

“Understandable,” Daniel acknowledges. “Yeah, uh,” he pulls his pants back up, and runs a hand through his hair. It’s a little hard to meet Seongwoo’s eyes. “We should head back.”

Before Daniel can turn to leave, Seongwoo reaches out to grab his wrist. His eyes are big and earnest, and he looks strangely worried. “Niel-ah,” he says. “That… that didn’t change anything between us, right?” Seongwoo’s teeth catch the plump swell of his lower lip, and Daniel can’t help but trace the outline of the elder man’s mouth.

“No,” Daniel murmurs. “Of course not.”

That’s a lie. Everything is different now—it has to be, right? This is Seongwoo we’re talking about—Daniel’s best friend.

“Niel-ah,” Seongwoo’s serious now, as he gets to his feet. His mouth is set in a firm line. “Then I want to make something clear. I _like_ you, Kang Daniel. Do with that what you will,” he shrugs. “I’m fine with just staying friends. I just… wanted to let you know.”

“Oh,” Daniel blinks. “You like me?”

“So much.”

“Huh.” Daniel stares at Seongwoo, who stares straight back at him, firm and sure. “Well, I like you too.”

“Oh,” Seongwoo blinks. He gawks. “I… I didn’t expect that.”

“You… didn’t?” Daniel is a little thrown off. “I mean… I cried, dude.”

“Yeah, well,” Seongwoo says defensively, crossing his arms across his chest. “I kind of had your dick a little down my throat—sorry if I was a bit _preoccupied_ ,” he jabs a finger at Daniel’s chest. “Not to mention, you seem like you would cry easily!”

“Have you _ever_ seen me cry?”

“Once,” Seongwoo begins, but Daniel cuts him off.

“ _Not_ including the time we ran out of ramen—”

Seongwoo throws his hands up into the air. “Well then! What’s the problem? I like you, you like me—let’s date.”

“Okay!” Says Daniel, very loudly.

“Alright!” Responds Seongwoo, equally as forceful.

They fall into silence. “Was it… really that easy?” Daniel wonders, furrowing his brow. “Did we just… are we like, boyfriends now?”

“I guess,” Seongwoo says, and then starts to laugh. “We’re ridiculous.”

They are, but that’s what makes them _them_ , Daniel thinks—and he wouldn’t have it any other way. There are so many things left unanswered—like is Daniel actually Not Straight or is he just into Seongwoo—or does Seongwoo want to kiss Daniel again (like _every day_ )—but those worries are inconsequential when Seongwoo is standing before Daniel with an endearing smile and what must be a mess of drying cum in his boxers.

“Can we seriously leave now?” Seongwoo asks, and drapes an arm around Daniel’s shoulders. “Because I’m kind of stewing in a sticky mess and a shower sounds pretty amazing right about now.” The idea of Seongwoo in a shower is one that is decidedly appealing to Daniel.

“You’ll have to throw those pants away,” Daniel deadpans. “What a _shame_.”

Seongwoo snorts. “Just my underwear, but nice try. I know you love this ass.”

Daniel wraps his arms around Seongwoo’s waist and laughs into his hair. “I do,” he admits, “I really do.”

(And Daniel really is thankful that Seongwoo doesn’t know how to size pants properly, because, well, it led to this, after all.)

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really dislike writing porn (i was in a state of constant CRINGE while writing this--which is why i ended it where i did) lmao but i felt like the ongniel tag needed it smh it's been so dry for the past few days~ (sorry for how terrible this fic is LOL)
> 
> come yell at me on twitter or curiouscat @ongnielsbub !!!!!! i don't bite!!!!!!


End file.
